Obito Uchiha: Blood Moon Rising
by Reaper of Discord
Summary: Obito Uchiha's life is crumbling around him. As the sole inheritor of Madara's plan, it is finally time for the young Uchiha to shed his innocence and take on the ruthless role of "Madara Uchiha"; bending the world to his will to finally bring about the two's master plan. But who is the man behind the mask? And what is his true intentions?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_The longer you live, the more you realize…_

_That reality consists of only pain, suffering, and loneliness…_

_In this world…_

_Where there is light, there are also shadows…_

_That's just the way things are._

A pale moon illuminated the scene of a horrific slaughter. The foreboding luminescence was the only light to illuminate the gaze of the young twelve-year old shinobi, standing knee deep in a pool of standing blood. Around him, twisted roots rose to pierce the midnight skies, the mangled body of their victims tangled among the many twisted and contorted branches as they rose upward. As horrifying as the sight should be to the young boy, his attention is not on the death literally permeating his vicinity, nor was it on the mist of blood that still dripped from the mangled roots like rain out of Hell itself. Rather, his gaze was fixated on the form of a body - like the others, dead - floating a short few paces in front of him. The scene was surreal to the boy. He towered over the cadaver, gazing on a face he had known since he was a toddler in the Hidden Leaf Village, and yet, the sight of her face at this moment was so very alien to him. His mind simply couldn't convince him to believe he was really looking at her.

_Rin._ Rin Nohara.

That was her name. And that was her face. But the body floating in front of him… that couldn't be her. Could it? No. Rin couldn't die. He was going to protect her! He and Kakashi. The old man, Madara, had said so himself! Only with a full set could the full power of the Sharingan be unleashed! And that power wouldn't allow Rin to just… die. The sloshing of pooled blood snapped Obito Uchiha from his delusions and he realized he was moving forward. Funny. He didn't remember commanding his legs to move. And yet, before he had even finished forming that thought, he was already beginning to kneel, unconsciously reaching out to the cadaver at his feet. It was as if his body demanded he reach out to her. Even though his heart told him it was in vain and his mind told him it wasn't possible, his body was commanding it! But even it was unable to accept the reality of this situation. His fingers lightly caressed her neck, searching for the pulse that would confirm or deny everything. Once and for all.

Nothing.

_But…_

_In a dream, your greatest desires come to life…._

_Even the dead can walk again._

Had he been in his right mind, Obito Uchiha would've recognized the words of Madara, spoken only a few months earlier to him, echoing inside his fracturing mind. But any sense of reason had flown out the window. Tears hotter than the still-warm blood pooling over his ankles were streaking down his face, dipping off the edge of his jaw and plunging into the deepening maroon that yet-still attempted to claim the body of the girl he loved. Both hands now tightly clutched her stiff skin, lifting her light head from the pool of crimson fluid and raising her to where he could now gently, delicately, rest his forehead to hers. The blood pool rippled at his young body shook with grief and remorse, holding her as close to him as he possibly could.

"Rin…" Obito croaked, voice marred by the tears that still leaked freely from their ducts, and fell to soak into her already blood-stained clothing. "I will create a world of just that. A world… where you're alive."

It took several moments for him to pry his forehead from hers and glance callously over one shoulder to yet another body, lying much further from him. This one, unlike the cold, stiff one draped in his arms, was alive. The body of the boy that had antagonized him for most of his life as a shinobi. The body of the boy who had stolen Rin's heart from him, and had just hours earlier, albeit unintentionally, taken Rin herself from him. Disgust came over Obito Uchiha like a tsunami as he gazed at the slumbering Kakashi, but oddly, not disgust for the boy himself. Rather, Obito Uchiha felt disgust for the world that had created him. The very same world that had put Rin in harm's way and, finally, had taken her from it.

And he _hated_ that world.

He had barely noticed himself lowering Rin's body back into the soaking pond of death. In all the pain that was shooting through his heart, his mind, his soul, he had forgotten that his frail, broken body was being held together by Zetsu, who was still wrapped firmly around him in a protective armor. Zetsu's head branches were beginning to coil around Obito in the soon-to-be familiar pattern of a mask. It was time to go. It was time to return to Madara. The new eyes Obito had awakened only hours before when Rin had died right in front of him were demanding he return to the elder Uchiha: to learn what he had to offer and finally he could bring about the dream that would return his beloved Rin to him and finally end the pain, hatred, and endless bloodshed known as the shinobi world.

"I will bring this world to its knees…"

* * *

The days following Madara's death were quiet.

Obito Uchiha continued to exercise his wounded body and soon found that his strength was recovering more and more everyday. During his training with the elderly Uchiha in the months prior to his death, Madara had mentioned that the cells of Hashirama Senju, which composed the left half of Obito's crushed body accelerated his healing ability beyond the capacity of any normal human being. Combined with the natural vitality of a young Uchiha and this made for a lethal recovery speed. It wasn't long before he was able to shatter boulders with the strength of his left arm, a feet that had left him limbless when he had attempted it in his daring dash to save Kakashi and Rin months prior. Zetsu speculated that his body would be back to normal within just a few more weeks. Because of this, Obito had finally begun to shift his attention from his arduous training to setting his plot into motion.

"You will need to be careful, Obito." Zetsu was saying, snapping him from his thoughts. "It will be difficult to convince the world that Madara Uchiha survived the battle with Hashirama, especially since you do not possess his power."

Obito narrowed his eyes as he responded, "Then we will need to make them _believe_ that I do."

"One thing at a time." this was the deepened voice of Black Zetsu speaking, the so-called "will" of Madara. "You will need Madara's Rinnegan if your plan is to succeed at all. Your first priority is to sway Nagato to your side."

"Its true." White Zetsu chimed in. "Aside from his Rinnegan, Nagato and his friends have substantial influence in the Land of Rain. If you sway Nagato, you sway their organization. Both could be useful pawns in the grand scheme of things."

"Something tells me Nagato will not be easily persuaded." Obito interjected, shifting his weight and leaning against his fist. "What can I use to make sure he does what I want him to?"

"Use Madara's ideals." White Zetsu replied immediately. "Nagato and his friends are war orphans. They will be sympathetic to the ideals of your plan. All you need to do is lay the groundwork. We can arrange a meeting between you and them. Plead your case. From there, we can decide how to act."

"Just as a precaution, however." Black Zetsu continued. "Wear Spiral Zetsu to the meeting. You cannot risk injuring yourself again and having to wait through another recovery."

"Very well." Obito replied, rising from the wooden throne he was seated in. "Arrange the meeting. I'll go and deal with Nagato immediately."

* * *

"There he is." It was Zetsu, now cloaked, as he was, in all black and sporting two large venus-flytrap protrusions that surrounded him on either side, standing behind him. "Do you see those eyes? Those are Madara's original eyes!"

"So," Obito replied. "That is the Nagato brat he mentioned."

Obito Uchiha couldn't see the irony in his calling Nagato a brat, when he himself was only twelve years in age and Nagato was much older. Truth be told, Obito wasn't at all intrigued by the fire-haired youth who bore in his eyes the legendary Rinnegan. It had only been a few days since Rin's death, and already Obito's heart was growing cold. The young boy was noticing the change in himself, but to him, it simply didn't matter. Nothing did. The world he lived in could only be meaningful under the spell of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Until such a time when that dream was complete, people like Nagato, their ideals, their worthless dreams were all just a means to an end. A way to achieve _his _dream.

As he finished this thought, the fully cloaked and masked Obito Uchiha stepped out from the rain and under the outcropping Nagato and his two comrades were taking shelter under.

"You!" the loud, orange-haired Yahiko exclaimed. "What do you want with us?"

Nagato, however, ever the cautious one, narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"

_Go…_

_Until the time that I revive, you shall be…._

"Madara Uchiha…"

* * *

**AN:** So, basically this story will be my take on the events surrounding Obito Uchiha from the time of Rin's death all the way up until the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha, told from Obito's point of view. My inspiration for writing this is simply the fact that I get Obito. I know what he feels like and I think that the fanbase largely ignores a brilliant character in his turning from a Naruto-style hero into the villain he is today.

This is only a short Prologue, so the other chapters should be much, much longer. As you can see, this is basically a novelization of the manga chapter in which Obito becomes "Madara Uchiha". Everything after this (save scenes that are actually in the manga), will be told from a fanfiction point of view and completely throws out the current anime filler which describes some of this from their point of view.

Review, favorite, subscribe (or whatever they call it here), and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Stacking the Deck

**Chapter 1**

**Stacking the Deck**

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Madara..."

Obito Uchiha was surprised at the depth of his own voice when he uttered the name of his late mentor. A still-growing youth nearing his thirteenth birthday, Obito's voice had not yet broken, and yet, his voice just now had sounded even deeper than the aged Madara Uchiha. The young Uchiha's questions are soon answered when he felt a light tap on his mind.

{_We Zetsu have many abilities._} It was Spiral Zetsu, who was currently wrapped around Obito's small body, including a spiral-like mask around Obito's head. So it had been Zetsu who had provided the alter to Obito's own voice.

"Madara Uchiha...?" Yahiko's face contorted in shock and disbelief. This soon turned into a snide grin. "If you're using Madara's name, you're either a criminal or just plain insane. I'll ask you again... What do you want with us?"

It seems Zetsu had been right back at the hideout. Convincing others that he was the genuine Madara would require much more than simple word of mouth, especially in a country fraught with criminal freelancing. Anyone could claim to be a legendary shinobi. Increasingly, Obito was beginning to realize that Yahiko would be the linchpin to convincing Nagato to come to his side. The youthful Uchiha caught himself ignoring Yahiko's question and, instead, was gazing a the blazing haired youth with rippled eyes.

"You have the Rinnegan." Obito answered, half in declaration to Nagato, half to answer Yahiko. "Our organization's mission is to guide the one has awakened it."

That did the trick. Nagato's eyes lit up upon hearing Obito mention the Rinnegan. From the scare intelligence Zetsu had offered at the hideout prior to the visit, Obito had learned that Nagato had come to greatly fear the power his Rinnegan eyes granted him. A young man fresh from adolescence, and all too familiar with the cost of war, Nagato vehemently sought to learn more about his powers in hopes of obtaining control and using his power to end the strife that faced the village of the Hidden Rain. Obito grinned to himself from beneath his wooden mask. All too easy.

"You know about my eyes?!" the fire-haired youth exclaimed.

"You are the rebirth of the Sage of the Six Paths." Obito declared, gesturing to Nagato with an outstretched index finger. "His dream was to bring this world to peace. The villages of the great nations hog all the glory while your village, in this small country, dies in their shadow! That is the reason the Rinnegan awakened to you."

Apprehension was growing on Nagato's face, confusion on Konan and Yahiko's. Obito could sense that he had their complete attention. Now was his chance to promote his ideals.

"Listen. In this world, wherever there is light, there is also shadows. As long as the idea of winners exist, there must also be losers. The selfish desire to maintain peace creates war and hatred is born to protect love. These are inevitable truths of life. There is nothing you can do about it. Normally, that is... But it is possible to create a world of only winners! A world of just peace and love! If we cooperate with each other, I'm sure we can achieve this. When you finally master your Rinnegan, that world can be complete. Come!"

Conflict arose on Nagato's face. The youth was fiercely conflicted about his lack of knowledge of his budding power, and now the chance to increase his knowledge was certainly making him consider Obito's words. However, any thoughts he may have had about accepting Obito's offer was abruptly halted when the ever defiant Yahiko thrust his hand out, stepping in front of Nagato.

"We won't do that." he declared in his defiance. "Do you think you can use us? What you're saying sounds too good to be true. By knowing the pain of others and sharing their tears we can eventually create a perfect world."

Obito's single eye narrowed beneath his makeshift mask, "Sharing their tears... Do you mean revenge?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Yahiko barked in frustration. "I mean to truly understand one another!"

Yahiko's words struck a nerve with Obito. He immediately remembered back to the scene of Rin's death. Her killing at the hands of Kakashi. The involvement of the Bloody Village of the Hidden Mist. In the young Uchiha's mind, the understanding that Yahiko sought was nothing but a pipe dream. It was the nature of humans, especially shinobi, to betray and murder to advance their selfish causes. What Yahiko suggested was a naive way of viewing the outcome. If there was to be _true _peace, humanity must be forced into the dream world. Only then could true understanding be gleaned.

"You're words are but petty lip service." Obito retorted. "In this world, what you suggest is not possible."

Yahiko nearly spat in frustration, "Come! Konan! Nagato! We cannot trust him."

The spiky-haired leader began to depart, once again setting foot into the downpour just beyond their protective outcropping.

"Do not approach us again." Yahiko demanded as he continued his leave.

Slowly, as if concerned or unsure, Konan began to follow Yahiko's lead and Nagato soon after. As Nagato began to pass Obito, the young Uchiha saw an opportunity to plant his seed once and for all.

"I'll be here at the same time everyday. One day you'll realize what I say is true..." he murmured to the youthful Uzumaki. "Though I suspect you'll never understand the nature of my plans."

And with that, Nagato was gone.

* * *

Obito Uchiha shed his disguise as Madara Uchiha upon returning to his underground lair.

Frustration was mounting in the young man. While he felt that the meeting had definitely planted the seeds of doubt in Nagato's mind, he also realized that Yahiko was a potential problem. Yahiko was an unknown factor, someone who could keep Nagato in check and prevent him from giving into his desire to pursue mastery of the Rinnegan. And without the Rinnegan, the Eye of the Moon Plan Obito was now desperately seeking would not be possible. A slight ruffling off to his side drew Obito's attention.

"Obito..." a dual voice said.

It was Zetsu returning to base himself.

"I need to get rid of Yahiko." Obito suddenly interjected, cutting the artificial human off. "He's too great an influence over Nagato."

"We've thought about this too." the White Zetsu reported. "But..."

"But you still need Yahiko, for the time being." Black Zetsu continued for him. "Yahiko's organization may be important to your plans. If he, as their leader, dies at this stage, the group could fall apart."

"Then Nagato should be propped up as their leader." Obito offered.

"Nagato?" White Zetsu chimed, confused.

"If I lead their group out in the open, we'll put a very large target on it. Especially since I'm claiming to be Madara. It will attract unwanted attention at too early a stage." Obito explained, plopping down in Madara's former wooden throne. "But with Nagato as the figurehead, we can ensure his allegiance while allowing myself to move freely to accomplish other aspects of the plan."

"Yes, I suppose that would work." Zetsu agreed. "But how...?"

"For one, I'm going to have to confront Yahiko again." Obito replied. "But first, I need to be prepared. I need to replace my left Sharingan."

"Unfortunately, Madara didn't leave any more spares before his death." Zetsu immediately informed him. "If you want another Sharingan, you'll have to get a new specimen."

Without Zetsu having to tell him, Obito already knew what that would mean. Killing a user of the Sharingan and transplanting their eye.

"What about your own left eye?" White Zetsu suggested.

"Obito isn't strong enough yet to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf." Black Zetsu quickly shot it down. "But I have a few leads. Give us time to hunt down a suitable specimen. In the meantime, recover your body. You will need your full strength for what is to come."

With nothing more than a nod from Obito as his form of consent, Zetsu phased through the ground to set about his task. Fatigue was setting in on the youthful Uchiha. His chakra was fully taxed from his multiple uses of Kamui for transportation throughout the day and so the young Uchiha set out to get some rest. However, the gnawing, cold pain in his chest kept sleep away from him. Every single part of him wished he could return to the "good old days", when he, Kakashi, and Rin took on missions for the village. Simple missions. No war, no strife, no death around every corner. Just the three of them. And Minato-sensei too, of course. Obito shook this thought from his head and leaned back. That world was gone now. No. Rather, it had never existed in the first place. But, perhaps someday it would, thanks to the Eye of the Moon Plan. Finally, the pain began to subside as the darkness began to take him.

"Rin..."

Obito Uchiha, for the first time in days, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Uchiha Deadlock

**Chapter 2**

**Uchiha Deadlock**

* * *

Two days after confronting Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan in the rainy caverns of Amegakure, Obito Uchiha found himself at an impasse. Unable to confront the trio again without making sure he was at his full power, the young Uchiha was forced to wait until Zetsu came up with a lead for a replacement for his left Sharingan eye. To pass the time whilst he waited, Obito continued practicing the many techniques and forms that Madara had showed him in the days leading up to the elder Uchiha's demise. Before long, the young Uchiha began to notice that the right side of his body, which was almost entirely composed of the same material that created Zetsu, was beginning to feel like an extension of his original body. Finally, after months of recovering from the rockfall that had nearly ended his brief life, Obito Uchiha was healed. Another day passed, during which time Obito began to perfect the disguise he would use in his role as "Madara Uchiha". With the help of Spiral Zetsu, who had remained behind to keep him company, Obito designed a mask with a socket that revealed only his true right eye and a black flame-like pattern which spread across it. This would keep him from having to wear Spiral Zetsu everywhere he went to conceal his identity. It would also allow him to reveal his now nearly waist length hair, which was also a trademark of the real Madara Uchiha, furthering the disguise.

"Obito!"

Hours had passed, and the sudden voice in the darkness caught the adolescent Uchiha by surprise, whirling around to see who was calling out to him. To his relief, it was only Zetsu, returning from his surveillance.

"Any luck?" Obito pressed with apprehension.

"We found a suitable candidate," Black Zetsu reported. "Unfortunately, he's not going to be an easy target."

"Fill me in."

Zetsu brought Obito into the antechamber of their hideout, which housed the hulking mass that was the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, sitting suspended above the room on a large lotus flower grown by Madara himself.

"The target is a man named Ryun Uchiha." Zetsu began.

"Ryun?" Obito repeated, remembering the name from his time in the Hidden Leaf Village. "He's one of the Konoha ANBU. Pretty well known among the Uchiha clan."

"Correct." White Zetsu continued. "He's hailed among both the Uchiha and the Hidden Leaf as having awakened an exceptionally potent Sharingan. During our search for a potential candidate, we learned that the Hidden Leaf's ANBU has been detached to keep an eye on the situation in Amegakure and he will be part of the detachment."

"So we stage an ambush." Obito supplied, realizing where Zetsu was headed.

"Right," White Zetsu replied.

"However," this time it was the deeper Black Zetsu who spoke. "In order for us to make sure that no one interferes with you and Ryun, we must create a diversion. We Zetsu will go and keep the other ANBU busy, but that means you will have to take on an elite shinobi alone. There is a high probability that you will fail."

Obito's singular eye narrowed, "I have Madara's instruction. I can hold my own."

"Not likely." Black Zetsu retorted. "But we know a way around your weakened state. Recall back to the time you escaped this hideout to protect your friends."

"When you used my attachment to the Gedo Mazo to empower your punch." Spiral Zetsu chimed in.

"Precisely," Black Zetsu continued. "If you were to summon the Statue during your battle and use the Wood Release to connect yourself and the Statue, you could gain access to its immense chakra reserves. From there, such a fight would be child's play."

"But," now it was White Zetsu's turn to speak. "We will only have a short window to act. We have learned that the Hidden Leaf's Danzo Shimura will be leading the ANBU forces in Amegakure. If he interferes, we'll be forced to abandon our plans. So, you'll have to finish this up quickly."

"And what of the remaining ANBU?" Obito finally got a word in.

"We have a plan for that too, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Zetsu replied in unison. "We need to head out soon though if we are to take advantage of the short window of time that we have before he rendezvous with his teammates."

And so it was settled. Obito would have to gamble with his life and plans if he was to complete his pair of Sharingan. But he knew that he couldn't face Yahiko again, knowing he might get violent, without having his full Uchiha power to unleash. Obito mentally activated his Sharingan, which quickly swiveled into the pattern of the Mangekyo Sharingan. With that, he began the process of teleporting from the base.

* * *

The forests of Amegakure were almost as vicious as the bloody civil war raging in and outside of it. Torrents of rainfall clouded even the best shinobi's vision and the threat of death was everywhere. This was the scene Obito Uchiha entered into as he dashed through the treetops on his way to the ambush point. Ryun Uchiha, his intended target, was en route to rendezvous with his ANBU cohorts. Zetsu would be dealing with them, likely even as he was thinking this, which meant it was completely up to Obito to deal with his end of the situation. Though the rain was making it difficult for him to make out too much, his Sharingan still afforded him vision which could see chakra. Even rain couldn't obscure that. So when a very powerful chakra entered his line of sight, dashing on the opposite row of trees, Obito knew he had finally reached his target.

_When you encounter your targets, you are usually taught to carefully plan out your ambush. To be patient. Wait for your victim to come to you and fight only on your terms. That is a luxury you will never have._

Madara's words were ever clear to him, even now in the heat of action.

_In the heat of the moment... that is when it really counts. Your target is usually thinking one step ahead, so you must think three. When you get an opening, strike with intent to kill. That is how you turn a disadvantage into an advantage._

As those words left his mind, Obito was already in the process of warping with his Kamui technique. His exit point placed him directly in front of the older ANBU, causing the Uchiha to come screeching to a halt. But it was too late. Obito Uchiha was already launching his attack. Once gain, the spiral pattern of Kamui's spacial distortion tore through the rainy skies, unleashing a flurry of metal, likely shuriken, from the other dimension. Items Obito had specifically transported there before setting off. Even so, Obito could make out the chakra of Ryun's Sharingan activating, and, with the skill and precision of a well trained Uchiha, the ANBU agent swiftly deflected each spinning shrapnel with his kunai. The Uchiha ANBU immediately responded with a counter offensive. Though Obito could not see the hand seals being formed through the intense downpour, his Sharingan could make out the chakra of a Fire Release technique. Sure enough, within moments, an immense blazing ball of flames tore through the pouring onslaught directly for Obito. The younger Uchiha had learned not to fear such blatant offensives, simply slipping through the searing fireball with his Kamui, causing it to crash somewhere behind him in a blazing explosion.

"That's some jutsu." the masked Ryun Uchiha vocalized.

"Ryun Uchiha." Obito, masked himself, declared, jabbing his index finger at the elder. "You have no hope left."

"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises." The ANBU agent retorted. "Just who are you anyways?"

But Obito was taking advantage of the distraction, using the added aid of the rain cloak to slip behind Ryun with the Kamui. The older Uchiha was clearly not expect his teleportation to be so fast, and spun around a second too late.

"Madara," Obito nearly roared. "Uchiha!"

Obito felt his kunai connect with Ryun's soft abdomen, creating a loud crunching sound, followed by a splatter of fresh blood across his newly crafted mask. Nevertheless, ANBU operatives were trained to continue fighting, even after being wounded, and the elder Uchiha was certainly not betraying his training; immediately backpedaling and removing the weapon from his flesh.

"Don't be absurd!" Ryun lashed out. "Madara Uchiha is dead."

"I wonder about that." Obito retorted from beneath his mask.

The ANBU operative formed another hand seal. Clearly he wasn't in the least bit intimidated by Obito's use of Madara's name. More and more, Obito was beginning to see what Zetsu meant by having a difficult time convincing others that he was Madara. Even fellow Uchiha were hard-pressed to believe him. In that case, he'd have to show them personally.

"_Katon!_" Ryun was attacking. "_Gouka Bakudan!_" (**Translation**: 火遁 劫火爆弾|_Fire Release: World-Destroying Conflagration Bomb_)_  
_

This next fire attack was on a much different level than the first. Obito could clearly see what Zetsu meant by fighting for his life. The technique was at least A-rank, judging by the sheer amount of chakra kneaded into it. The technique itself took the form of a human-sized condensed sphere of flames which Obito slipped through with ease, thanks to his Kamui. However, the true intent of the technique was achieved after slipping through him. The sphere detonated, creating a much large explosion.

"_He intends to catch me when I re-materialize in the shockwave!_" Obito realized at once.

Obito was surprised that someone had already deduced the nature of his technique, but, nevertheless was able to remain intangible long enough to slip through the resulting explosion. Nevertheless, the damage was done. Even in the downpour that still obscured their respective visions, the jutsu-induced blaze was tearing through the forest, causing trees to topple and smoke to ascend. It was a trap all along! A trap to limit Obito's movements. For the first time since taking his pledge to Madara, to uphold the Eye of the Moon Plan, Obito was struck with the reality of his decision. The level of the battle he currently found himself in was such that he had never before encountered. Without his Mangekyo Sharingan, he would've been long dead, and even with it that possibility was still very much alive. The creeping chill that was now spreading through Obito's veins was an all too familiar feeling.

Fear.

The twelve-year old rogue shinobi was scared!

Now instincts were beginning to take over. Obito clasped his hands tightly together in a Snake hand seal. Immediately, jagged branches were beginning to erupt from the earth at their feet. Nimbly, and with skill that had clearly taken years to master, Ryun gracefully avoided each of Obito's attempts to attack him from beneath. Obito cursed himself for not practicing the Wood Release even more when he had the chance. The experienced ANBU unleashed a flurry of shuriken as a counter attack, which Obito once more proceeded to phase through. But his repeated use of Kamui was already beginning to drain his still-developing chakra reserves. He would run out of uses before long. He needed to end this, and soon.

"The Wood Release kekkei genkai." Ryun was saying, emerging from the dense rain once again, still alight by the flames igniting the forest around them. "How do you have it?"

Obito was breathing heavily beneath his mask. Half in fear, half in exhaustion. "I already told you." he retorted, feigning confidence. "I'm Madara Uchiha."

"That's just not possible." the ANBU agent reiterated, though something in his voice hinted to Obito that he was beginning to waver. "Nevertheless, I can no longer ignore you. You're a very dangerous man and you claim to be Madara. I'll have to take you out right here and now!"

Ryun crouched, once more preforming a hand seal. The fear in Obito's gut began to grow. Through his Sharingan he could see that Ryun was preparing for something big. And the young Uchiha didn't know this time if he was going to be able to avoid it...

* * *

**A/N:** Finally out of the manga rehash chapters and into some unique content. Ryun Uchiha, fun fact, is a character I invented years ago to base my fanficitons around. This story does not portray that Ryun as I originally invented him, but rather as an Easter Egg to tie this work into my others. Sort of a fun thing for me to do as an author. More about this Ryun will be delved into in the coming chapters as Obito's struggle with him ensues. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
